


【陈檀佳酿】假哭

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Kudos: 3





	【陈檀佳酿】假哭

“嘶……”檀健次捂着肩膀，拿眼角瞥身后的陈哲远，对方正从身后搂着他，低头用他的肩膀磨牙磨得正起劲。

檀健次推他的脑袋:“不准咬了，接下来有团建，被室友看见就不好了。”

陈哲远顿了顿，抬头疑惑的看他:“什么室友？”

陈哲远每次靠近他的耳朵说话，檀健次都觉得要麻了，这孩子脸有多嫩，声音就有多厚重磁性，简直大杀器！难怪妈姐女友粉三足鼎立。

檀健次像是耳朵被撩到，往一边缩了缩，然而腰还被陈哲远捏着，能躲到哪儿去，他回道:“就是那个综艺，安排的几个人一间。”

陈哲远:“那你要和谁住？”他说着又黏黏糊糊咬对方耳垂，檀健次痒的直笑:“估计就尧尧吧，其他人我也不熟悉，哦还有符龙飞，之前认识，说不定能聊上两句。”

他推开陈哲远，把半敞的衬衣拢好，从下往上扣扣子，然而还没扣两颗，又被从身后抱住了，衬衣的领子被扯的大开，陈哲远低着头，继续拿他的肩膀磨牙。

檀健次又伸手推他:“你这小孩儿，都跟你说了，怎么这么拧巴，就会跟我犟。”

后来照镜子的时候檀健次皱着眉，觉得非常的惨不忍睹，他很少说狠话，这会儿也忍不住像剧里那样，骂了陈哲远两句:“小崽子，下口真狠。”

陈哲远把他转过来面向自己，给他扣了衬衣口子:“这是提醒你，集体生活，穿好睡衣。”

随后各自奔向工作，檀健次对新综艺颇为重视，倾注了不少心力，回报这种事情，尽人事，听天命，他的努力有人看到，也就足够了。

再见是在跨年活动上，两人坐的远，陈哲远上台唱歌时，檀健次远远看着，只觉得这孩子几日不见又变奶了，他忍不住笑意的看了全程，录了一小段视频，发给陈哲远，感叹了一下“好可爱”，收到了一个“等我”，和一个凶狠的表情包。

两人见面自然是滚在一起，被压着的时候他口中的“小可爱”卯着劲儿弄他，还贴着他的耳朵骚话不断:“哪里可爱，嗯？”

檀健次那还有空分心理他，直被弄的连连呻吟，陈哲远叼着他的耳垂，呼吸都落在上面:“这里吗？”他说着用力顶了一下，“可爱吗，哥哥？”

弄完了也不消停，陈哲远捏着檀健次的鼻子把他弄醒，把工作室的照片怼到他脸上:“舞台妆怎么是这个样子？”

檀健次不胜其烦的侧过脸，打开对方的手:“你好烦，我要睡觉。”

“太妖了，就不能正常点的吗？”陈哲远拱到他怀里抱怨，檀健次顺势摸了他两把，草草安抚了一番又睡着了。

他是真的不知道陈哲远在纠结什么，直到下一次录制，舞台妆出来的时候，陈哲远给他发了粉丝拍的现场照:“这是什么妆，妖精妆吗？”

檀健次事后才看到，对小陈同学表示了震惊:“这是男团妆，你懂不懂，男团都是这样的，哦，你不也是男团吗？没有团日活的那种。”

哪有这种100步笑50步的，陈哲远恨不得跑过去跟他对线:“你才没有日活！哪有男团妆这样妖里妖气的！我们是阳光男团！”

确实是不怎么一样，十几年前，亚洲还风靡视觉系、朋克风，后来已经走清爽风了。

妖里妖气的檀老师很生气，直接一句“你不要看”怼了回去，卸妆回寝室睡觉去了。

别人叶公好龙，陈哲远是王境泽真香，被怼了之后他在追综艺之余，饭拍工作室站姐出品一个不落，全部看了。

男团绝对不会画这种妆，小陈弟弟腹诽，你看看这一台子的古早男团，谁跟你一样，但是那天吵完之后，檀健次就不理他了，有点难受。

陈哲远查了行程，去S市那天檀健次也在录制，忙提前发了微信求和好:“我错了，理理我吧，[兔子可爱]。”

檀健次最吃这套，回了他:“录制中。”这就是翻篇的意思了。

当天陈哲远到了S市，忙完已是深夜，又给他发了约会提示，发完开始刷微博，录制当天工作室没出图，饭拍也刚出，刷到那个泪痕妆的时候，陈哲远觉得自己终于知道了什么叫一箭穿心，15米10环都没有这么准过，他盯着檀健次的照片，心突突的跳，平时他是决计不会逾矩，今天他没忍住，给檀健次的助理打了电话。

檀健次每次录完都又累又兴奋，他这边才搂着队友下场，那边助理已经期期艾艾的靠了过来，拿着手机一脸做贼心虚的表情，檀健次接过手机，被他拉着往人少的地方凑:“怎么了这是？”

助理:“你的……小祖宗让你看微信。”檀健次噎了一下，正准备按开手机，助理补了一句:“偷偷看。”

这可不得偷偷看，犯病都不带这样的，檀健次打开微信，陈哲远30+，里面全部是同一句话“不要卸妆”。

檀健次满脸黑线，化妆师正在不远处叫他，电话突然又响了起来，檀健次手忙脚乱的接起来，对面的小祖宗声音低低的，有点撒娇，又有点期盼:“别卸妆好不好～好想见你～”

陈哲远平时对着他很少撒娇，也烦透了被他说幼，总是耍酷装帅一条龙，搞他的时候更是不手软，突然这么乖，檀健次觉得自己像是被奶电波冲击了，比喝醉了还上头，马上就昏君状态了，他推了聚餐宵夜，借口有事妆都没卸就走了，带上帽子套上口罩，电梯下到负一层的时候檀健次看了一眼镜子里的自己，昏暗的电梯里这个泪痕妆真他娘的瘆人，他忍不住问助理:“你说他是不是有病？”

助理不敢说话，心道我说有你还不为了你的小心肝打死我。

助理坐另外的车走了，檀健次上了陈哲远的车，现实很骨感，没有撒娇的奶狗，只有下手没个轻重上来就扯他口罩的小崽子。

陈哲远的手指很长，拇指抵着他的眼睑来回摩挲，昏黄的车灯下晶莹的水钻泛着光，真的就像泪痕一样，陈哲远喃喃道:“你这样真好看……”

他把嘴唇压上去，檀健次都没脾气了，推着他可劲儿破坏气氛:“别亲，吃一嘴的粉底。”

陈哲远充耳不闻，从眼睫一路吻到嘴唇，睁着眼睛死盯着那一抹泪痕，樱色的唇釉也被他吃掉了。

幸好第二天没行程，折腾到很晚，在檀健次的强烈要求下，他才没有带妆睡，对此陈哲远还有点不高兴，檀健次粘水钻的眼睑处留下了小小的红痕，陈哲远的手指在上面逗留，檀健次看他专注的样子就想逗他:“爱豆妆好看吗？”

陈哲远:“好看。”

檀健次:“不妖里妖气了。”

陈哲远:“你怎样都好看。”

檀健次扑到他身上，两个人都只穿着睡衣，膝盖在对方腿间滚了一圈:“胡说，我这样你就软了，哪像昨晚啊……啧啧……”

陈哲远扯着他的胳膊用力，檀健次整个坐在他腰上，两人下身紧贴在一起，这小孩，想装酷给你看的时候，你是撩不过他的:“要我硬，很容易的。”

横竖没事，两人坐在沙发上看电视，陈哲远抱着他看了一会儿追光，牙齿又往肩膀上去了，很是恶狠狠的磨了磨牙:“我也想和你一起上节目。”

越想越没毛病，陈哲远有点哀怨:“我也是男团耶，我跟小丁差不多，我可以一直选你的队，我唱跳都可以的（？我还能和你睡一屋，然后一起成团，哎哟……”

檀健次一巴掌拍在他头上:“成毛线，我都不敢说自己能成团，还有，我才不要带托儿班。”

陈哲远一口咬在他脖子上:“你就喜欢你的尧尧，龙飞，你还会模仿肖哥的freestyle……”

檀健次简直要听笑了:“你疯了吧，那种采访你也看！”

陈哲远:“你的综艺我都看过！”那语气感觉吵赢了就能为国争光一样。

檀健次:“你的综艺我也看过啊！”

陈哲远不信:“骗我，信你个鬼。”

檀健次简直要被他幼稚死:“这有什么好骗你的，我看过超新星运动会好吧！”

陈哲远一时间看起来更像河豚了:“你一定不是专门看我的！对了，你还给别人加过油！”

檀健次伸手捉住他奶呼呼的脸，把他拖到面前:“就是专门看你的，看你射箭，打篮球，真厉害，我们射箭小王子。”

陈哲远闻言咳了一声，瞬间变得不动声色，跟跟刚才气鼓鼓的样子比，可酷了，檀健次一看他表情就知道哄好了，摇头直笑，没想到某人还不消停，搂着他的肩膀晃了两下:“再夸两句。”

檀健次:“嗯？？”

陈哲远竟然有点恨铁不成钢:“你看你对着你那群哥哥吹彩虹屁的样子！我很难夸吗？”

檀健次:“百步穿杨？”

陈哲远:“凡尔赛一点。”

檀健次:“那……三箭29环平平无奇的射箭小天才？”

陈哲远趴到他怀里遮住翘到天上去的嘴角——表示有爽到。

虽然后面的凡尔赛质量参差不齐，自信沉稳可靠、狂霸酷炫拽都不错，但男团最幼、笑声魔性让他忍不住伸出爪子把檀健次挠到笑哭。

陈哲远凶他:“你会不会夸人。”

檀健次rua他的脸:“别生气嘛，今天晚上不走了补偿你。”

初代男团妖起来不是人，没有水钻，檀健次用蓝色的眼影盘给自己画了个水滴泪痕，昏黄的灯光下看起来像蓝色妖姬，虽然煞风景的法兰绒熊熊睡衣很减分，但陈哲远会自给自足，他迅速的把人扒光按住，十分满意自己网购的黑色床单。

没想到檀健次脱光了也还能再煞风景一点，陈哲远一直诟病初代男团的表情管理，实在有用力过猛的通病，这人躺在他身下，还一个眉眼抛过来:“妖里妖气的男团妆喜欢吗？”

陈哲远不动声色，低头抵着他的唇:“你要是开心，我改名叫陈境泽也没关系的。”

陈哲远自觉今天和以前的睡前活动强度上没有任何区别，但愣是把檀健次做哭了，都是正入的时候，陈哲远抱着人往上顶着，就见透明的水滴顺着脸颊一滴一滴的落，扫过那枚蓝色的泪痕，要砸在他心上。

陈哲远凑上去亲他，动作也缓了下来:“疼吗，我轻点。”

两人温存的交换呼吸，檀健次嘴角还有咸咸的湿意，陈哲远含住那里将它舔舐干净，又卷住柔软的舌搅弄，好甜。

过程很舒服，因为檀健次哭了，陈哲远性致都比平时高，只是他永远都在低估这个男人的气人程度。

檀健次侧躺着懒洋洋的看他，把手放在他的脸上，软糯糯的手感让人爱不释手:“这喜欢看我哭吗？”

陈哲远心里喜欢，不敢说喜欢，这点性癖也说不上什么变态，他就是端着咬死不认:“没有，喜欢看你笑。”

檀健次:“喜欢看直说，我每次都哭给你看。”

陈哲远:“……”

最怕空气突然安静，檀健次不知道哪里又把小朋友惹到了，陈哲远竟然刷爬起来，捞着旁边的衣服开始穿。

檀健次吓了一跳，伸手去够他:“这是怎么了？”

陈哲远:“想起有事，要回b市。”

檀健次抓着他的衣角，陈哲远心里气的够呛，但让他恶狠狠的甩开对方的手，他又做不到。

檀健次:“气什么啊，过来，我抱一下。”

陈哲远不动，檀健次腰还酸着，皱着眉往床边挪，勾着陈哲远的腰把他拉到床边坐下:“生气啦，”檀健次把那气鼓鼓的脸按在怀里顺毛，“别气啦，都是我的错，这会儿都快十二点了，外面多冷啊，快点把衣服脱了，我抱着你睡。”虽然我也不知道自己哪儿错了，檀健次心想，反正哄就对了。

陈哲远气的不行，在他怀里抬起脸凶巴巴道:“你竟然假哭，哪有像你这样的！在床上假哭！”

檀健次几乎疑心他下一句是“我再说也不要相信你了！”他干笑两声，软着语气道:“我以为你喜欢嘛，还不是想哄哄你……”

再说哭有什么难得，檀演员给你表演两秒钟哭出来，只流眼泪不流鼻涕，眼泪可以一行行掉，也可以一滴滴掉，只不过这是不能跟陈哲远说的，保不齐他一会儿按个“假睡”、“假叫床”的罪名，檀健次就更吃不消了。

“而且是真的有点疼嘛，我是真的没忍住，哪是什么假哭。”檀健次边说边扒他的毛衫，“别气了，小祖宗，小殿下～”

把小朋友抱在怀里顺了半天毛，陈哲远才气呼呼的睡了。

第二天起来，陈哲远坐地起价:“下次要看烟熏妆。”

檀健次满脸堆笑:“好好好～”

哭起来一定很好看，陈哲远在心里默默补道。

End


End file.
